Otra hermana
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Ashley se asusta cuando ve que su hermana Faith está de visita y Spencer no tarda en descubrir sus razones para ello.


—Oh, mierda —dijo repentinamente Ashley tras mirar por la ventana.

—¿Que? —cuestionó Spencer, preguntándose qué podía hacer que su novia tuviese esa reacción.

—Mi hermana esta aquí —respondió esta con una mueca.

—¿Kyla? —preguntó—. Ella ya sabe sobre lo nuestro, así que no pasa nada.

—No es Kyla. Es mi otra hermana, Faith —dijo preocupada. Cada vez que su hermana pasaba para visitar, los problemas siempre la seguían.

—¿Por que no me hablaste de ella? —pregunto antes de que ambas escuchasen un ruido fuerte en el piso de abajo y algo grande cayese con un golpe sordo. Suspirando, Ashley salto de la cama y se puso una bata. Spencer siguió su ejemplo y ambas fueron a ver que pasaba.

La puerta de la entrada estaba en el suelo y en el hueco se encontraba una chica muy parecida a Ashley, excepto en que su cabello era más oscuro y era un poco más alta. Su sonrisa al verlas recordó a Spencer la imagen de una niña pillada con la mano en el tarro de las galletas.

—Faith... —dijo Ashley, obviamente deseando regañarla por lo que le había hecho a la puerta.

—Hola, hermanita —dijo sin aparente preocupación antes de ver a Spencer. Claramente no la esperaba, dado que parecía confundida por su presencia—. ¿Quién es la modelo?

—Mi novia —dijo Ashley mientras ambas se sonrojaban. Volviendo a dirigir sus ojos hacia la morena, Ashley trato de poner una cara seria—. Te he dicho mil veces que tengas más cuidado con las puertas.

—No tengo la culpa de que las fabriquen tan frágiles —respondió con una sonrisa todavía más grande, haciendo que Spencer se preguntase si romper puertas para entrar era algo habitual para ella.

—Ya, pero me cuesta un ovario pagar por las reparaciones —respondió antes de sonreír y darle un abrazo que Faith devolvió sin el mismo entusiasmo, algo que Spencer agradecía porque si realmente era capaz de derribar puertas tan fácilmente podría romper la espalda de su novia . Cuando se separaron, Ash le señalo a Spencer y las presento—. Bien, Faith, mi novia Spencer. Spencer, mi hermana Faith.

"Encantada —dijo Spencer antes de que la curiosidad sacase lo peor de ella—. Ashley nunca me ha hablado de ti.

—Bueno, es que cada vez que paso por aquí siempre tengo alguien cabreado detrás mía y dejo la casa hecha un desastre —admitió Faith con algo de vergüenza—. Además, no nos veíamos mucho desde el divorcio de todas formas.

Viendo la cara de sorpresa de Spencer, Ashley casi se golpeo a si misma por olvidarse de contarle esa parte de su pasado.

—Nuestros padres se divorciaron cuando tenía siete y mamá tomo la custodia de Faith. Luego ambos se casaron de nuevo y perdí contacto con mi hermana hasta hace cinco años, cuando mama y su nuevo marido, Pat Lehane, murieron.

—Lo que mi hermanita se olvida de decir es que nunca la consideramos nuestra madre. Se pasaba todo el día bebiendo junto a Pat y, cuando un día me rompí una pierna, no llamo al hospital hasta que se me había curado mal y tuvieron que rompérmela otra vez para ponerla bien —explico Faith en un tono que indicaba que no había ningún amor perdido entre ella y su madre. El hecho de que Ashley no desease hablar de su madre indicaba que su relación había sido similar.

—¿Algo más que me haya perdido? —cuestiono Spencer.

 _—_ Bueno, siempre me han perseguido los problemas pero antes de llegar a la adolescencia no había tenido que lidiar con vamp... quiero decir, mafiosos tratando de matarme _—_ explico Faith, esperando que Spencer no hubiese notado esa palabra.

 _—_ ¿Ibas a decir vampiros? _—_ pregunto Spencer _—._ ¿Eres esa Faith Lehane? ¿De Sunnydale?

Ambas hermanas se quedaron mirándola sin moverse, haciéndole saber que había dado en el clavo.

 _—_ Mi primo Xander lleva años contándome historias fantásticas por correo. Al principio no me lo creía, pero en su última visita me acompaño a un bar y estaco a un cretino que se convirtió en polvo,

 _—_ Así que sabes sobre todo el lío con lo sobrenatural. Bien, tarde o temprano te lo tendría que explicar _—_ confeso Ashley aliviada. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

 _—_ Por cierto, ¿Madison esta todavía en la ciudad? _—_ pregunto Faith.

 _—_ Sí, ¿por qué? _—_ respondió Ash.

 _—_ Simplemente deseo visitar a una buena amiga que no veo desde la infancia... _—_ empezó antes de darse cuenta de que ambas la miraban con incredulidad _—._ Vale, uno de mis contactos la detecto en una web de citas saliendo con alguien que sabemos que lleva 10 años muerto, así que venía a estacarlo y decidí pasar a saludar. ¡Nos vemos!

Con esto dicho salio y salto la valla de la propiedad con una agilidad que haría a un atleta olímpico envidioso, dejando a ambas chicas atrás.

Tras dos minutos Spencer dirigió su mirada hacia Ashley y hizo una pregunta de la que no sabia si quería la respuesta:

—¿Esto pasa habitualmente?

—Si, por desgracia —respondió Ashley—. Creo que tengo algo de whisky en la cocina, ¿te apuntas?

—Sí —dijo Spencer, sabiendo que lo iba a necesitar para creerse lo que acababa de pasar.


End file.
